Tekka (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "New Beginnings |Race=Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Before Age 2000 |Date of death = Age 2000 (time reversed, death undone) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artist |Allegiance=Team Tekka |Classification= |Affiliations=Pinich (bestfriend & rival) Kid Goku (teammate) Trunks (teammate) Goten (teammate) Pan: GT Frost (teammate) Ganos (teammate) }} Tekka (テッカ Tekka) is the bestfriend & rival of Pinich as well as the customizable protagonist of Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Tekka is portrayed as male Earthling by Default on Dragon Ball Fusions with brown hair. He wears a red gi with a blue cape, blue undershirt, white pants and boots, resembling Mr. Satan's champion outfit and even wears the Champion Belt. As an adult; Tekka no longer wears his cape and has grown moustache and stubble (however, he shaved it before the tournament began). Tekka wears a red shirt with a blue undershirt resemble Goku's weighted Turtle Hermit outfit with the Kanji for Tien-Shin Style Dojo on it indicated he trained under the New Crane School. He also wears white baggy pants with blue weighted shoes similar to Tien's shoes. His hair has grown longer resembling Yamcha's previous hairstyle from Dragon Ball. Personality Tekka as an adult has grown wiser and has become an honourable warrior similar to Tien. Tekka no longer looks up to Mr. Satan - having been told the truth of the Cell Games, but still respects him for getting the Earthlings to give their energy to Goku to stop Kid Buu. Power Tekka as an adult was able to overpower most of the fighters during the 100-Team Challenge Round of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight - The ability to fly by using Ki *Ki Blast - The basic form of Ki *Burst Ki - The ability to open Time Rifts in the Timespace Rift by using the principles of the Explosive Wave. *Kamehameha - The signature energy wave of the Turtle Hermit School **Super Kamehameha - Used against Pinich during the Octofinals. **10x Kamehameha - Used while Freeform fused with Vegito: GT. *Dodon Ray - The signature energy wave of the Crane School and New Crane School. **Super Dodon Blast - Tekka uses this while in his Super Saiyan 3 KF Tekka form. *Blinding Explosive Wave - A Super Explosive Wave with the ability to blind his opponents. *Complete Shot - A rush attack he uses while Freeform fused with Vegito: GT. |-|Transformations= ;Super Saiyan In Dragon Ball Fusions - if the custom character is a Saiyan - they can acquire the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. However, Tekka is able to use it while Freeform Fused with Vegito: GT as a result of Vegito: GT's fusee being in his base form prior to fusing with Super Saiyan 4 Goku: GT and enables him to access Vegeta: GT's forms. ;Potential Unleashed In the Dragon Ball Advanced; sometime prior to the Octofinals of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament - Tekka gained the ability of Potential Unleashed. ;Freeform Fusion with Vegito: GT After Frost was erased and Tekka became the last member of his team to face off against Team Pinich; Tekka used his Fusion Tag to call in his one time Fusion Tag-in to conduct a Freeform Fusion with Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 Vegito: GT. As a result; he gains Vegito: GT's Super Saiyan 4 hair, boots, tail, and Vegito: GT's pants in the colour of Tekka's pants along with the constant aura of Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4. Tekka's uwagi becomes shorter only goes to Vegito: GT's belt. ;Super Saiyan 3 As Vegeta: GT is capable of turning Super Saiyan 3 and was in his base form prior to his fusion as Vegito: GT. Tekka is capable of using Super Saiyan 3. However, he is only able to maintain this form for 30 minutes. |-|Fusions= ;Pinekka Pinekka is the EX-Fusion of Pinich and Tekka created in order to fight against Cellza. |-|Equipment= *Ziku - A robotic Timespace Radar that can be used to detect ki, read power levels, and locate distortions in the Timespace Rift. *Metamo-Ring - A device that enables the user to perform EX-Fusions. Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki